La pierre de Jade
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Ichigo capitaine ? Des espada à la Soul Society ? Sa tourne plus rond dans la tête de Yamamoto. Et pourtant si ces espada pouvaient aider nos chers capitaines contre de nouveaux ennemis, sa vaudrait le coup, non ? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**___

_Je n'arrive plus à penser. Ma tête tourne et cette douleur à la poitrine est insupportable. Devant moi, Le corps du capitaine de la sixième division tombe. A sa gauche, j'entend un cri, puis des pas de courses. Derrière moi, le jeune garçon aux cheveux neigeux pousse un gémissement de douleurs et s'écroule sur le sol. C'est la panique, tout le monde hurle et des bruits ressemblant à des explosions me parviennent aux oreilles. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Soudain, mon souffle devient court. Un puissant reiatsu explose. Des cris, des hurlements. Puis plus rien. Tout s'arrête. Je sombre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1: _

**J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse le corps. L'attaque ! Vite mon zampakuto ! Où est-il ?! Zangetsu !! Une voix douce mais effrayante à la fois m'interromps et une main chaude se pose sur mon torse et me force à me rallonger sur le lit. **

**- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposez Kurosaki-san. **

**Unohana. **

**- Que c'est il passer après que je me sois évanouie ?! Qui nous a attaqué ?! Comment vont les autres ?! Et puis aussi … **

**- Calmez-vous Kurosaki-san. Le Seireitei est complètement dévasté mais il y a eu peu de morts. Par contre, les blessés sont très nombreux et n'ont pas tous la chance d'avoir votre légendaire capacité de récupération. **

**Je lui lance un regard furieux. J'apprécie moyennement le fait que l'on se foute de ma gueule. La pression sur mon torse s'accentue légèrement et j'échappe un gémissement de douleur. Unohana me regarde avec un regard emplie d'ironie. **

**- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que vous n'êtes pas en si bon état que vous aimeriez nous le faire croire. **

**- Unohana-san, je dois savoir ! Que c'est-il passer ?! **

**- Malheureusement, je ne peut rien dévoiler avant la réunion. **

**Je soupire. Dans ce cas je saurais tout. J'ai toujours du mal à penser que je suis capitaine. Et ceux depuis un an. Sa a été dur, mais Aizen a été vaincu. Cependant, même si je ne le montre pas, cette guerre m'a laissé beaucoup plus de séquelles que j'aimerais en avoir. Mon insuffisance de force au moment de sauver Inoue, le combat avec Grimmjow, les espada … tout sa m'a laissé très songeur. Et quand j'arrive à la Soul Society pour avoir certains renseignements, papi Yamamoto m'annonce comme si ne rien était que j'allais devenir capitaine. Le choc ! J'ai trouvé sa tellement drôle que je lui est rit au nez. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécier. Il a fallut que Byakuya ouvre la bouche pour m'annoncer que sa n'avais rien d'une blague ( malheureusement a-t-il rajouté, le connard … ) pour que je ferme la mienne et m'évanouisse au beau milieu de la 1er**** Division. Finalement, j'ai accepté. Après tout, j'avais besoin d'un break. Les révélations de mon père m'ont laissé hors de moi et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi pour découvrir d'autres histoires sombres. Je rentre de temps en temps, quand j'ai le temps ou quand j'ai une mission sur Terre. **

**Un grand cri à ma droite me fit sursauter. Un certain roux tatoué était en train de beugler comme un abruti ( ce qu'il est d'ailleurs … =P ) **

**- Taicho !! Tenez bon !! Même si Ichigo est tombé, je me battrais jusqu'au bout !! Je ne vous décevrez jamais, Rukia et vous !! **

**Puis, se rendant soudain compte que, mince alors, il était pas seul, il se tut tandis que son visage se teintais de la même couleurs que ses cheveux. **

**Je ricane bien fort pour lui faire comprendre tout un tas de trucs que j'ai la flemme de dire à voix haute. Il se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. **

**- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette altitude, Renji ? **

**Le tatoué jeta un regard remplie d'horreur ver le lit à sa gauche. Byakuya Kuchiki, toujours allongé, les yeux ouverts, la tête tourné vers lui, le regardait d'un air navré. **

**- TAICHOOO ?!!!!!!! **

**- Hai, c'est bel et bien moi, Renji. **

**- Je … je, euh … **

**- Oh fait Byakuya t'as pas ton Kenseikaan ? C'est rare de te voir sans. **

**- Unohana m'a forcé à l'enlever. **

**Je jette un coup d'œil vers le capitaine de la 6****e**** Division. Sans son Kenseikaan, ses cheveux détachés paraissent lisses et souples. Ils lui tombent sur les épaules et le visage gracieusement et le rende aussi beau qu'un … un ange. Oui, sa doit être sa. **

**Renji doit apparemment penser la même chose vu ses yeux de merlan frit. **

**- Renji, quand tu auras finis de me regarder avec ce regard stupide, tu pourras peut-être changer ta position qui est absolument grotesque. **

**En effet, les deux bras en l'air avec la bouche aussi grande que la porte d'entrée du Hueco Mundo, il n'est pas très élégant. Il se remet dans une posture adéquate et me demande: **

**- Dis, Ichigo, où est passer Rukia ? **

**- Tu te souviens pas ? Elle a laissé un mot comme quoi elle avait une mission dans le monde réel avec Inoue. **

**- Ah, oui ! Je me souviens ! **

**- Ta mémoire est aussi fiable que Yama-ji faisant un strip-tease, tu devrais de responsabilisé d'avantage, Abarai-kun. **

**- Avec ce genre d'exemple, cette phrase t'est plutôt destiné, Shunsui. Que viens-tu faire ici ? **

**- Ah ah ah, gomen gomen, Byakuya-kun, mais Yama-ji nous demande tous en salle de réunion, vous êtes en état d'aller y faire un tour ou … ? **

**- Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas, Shunsui-san, nous sommes des durs à cuir ! Je souris. **

**Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et une main blanche se plaque contre ma bouche. **

**- Kurosaki se trompe. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de marcher. N'Est-ce pas Kurosaki Ichigo ? **

**Son regard s'était fait glacial et ses mains m'étranglaient à moitié. **

**- C'est vraiment dommage. Et toi, Byakuya-kun ? **

**- Tout va bien, mais Kurosaki est vraiment mal en point, je pense que je vais le surveiller. **

**- C'est une très bonne idée. On se revoit d'ici … **

**Attendez une minute. NENNI ??!!!! Cet enfoiré ne veut pas y aller car il n'est pas présenté correctement et il se sert de moi comme excuse ?! Abruti ! Ne sous-estime pas un Kurosaki ! **

**- Attendez Shunsui-san, je pense que tout va très bien aller, Unohana-san m'a bien aider. Byakuya et moi, on est parfaitement capable d'y aller ! **

**- Bien. Je vous attend dehors. **

**Byakuya me lance le regard le plus noir de sa collection et dégaine à moitié son zampakuto. Effrayé, je balbutie des paroles comme quoi son honneur de capitaine devrait faire passer son devoir avant tout. Sa a l'air de le calmer, mais je suis sur de l'avoir en grippe toute la journée. C'est qu'il est rancunier, le Byakuya. **

**Je sors du tiroir de la petite table de chevet à côté de mon lit, mon haori de capitaine qui porte l'insigne de la 5****e**** Division. Byakuya fait de même et nous sortons ensemble de la 4****e**** Division. **

**On ne dit aucun mot pendant le voyage. Arrivé devant la majestueuse porte de la 1****er**** Division, je prononce à voix haute: **

**- Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la 5****e**** Division. **

**Rien que de dire ces mots, ma gorge se noue. **

**- Shunsui Kyouraku, capitaine de la 8****e**** Division. **

**- Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6****e**** Division. **

**L'immense porte s'ouvre devant nous, nous dévoilant un Ukitake d'une humeur ( toujours ) joyeuse. **

**- Oh ? Konichiwa mina-san. Comment allez vous ? **

**- Très bien je t'en remercie. **

**- Pareil, et vous Ukitake-san, dis-je d'un ton jovial ( l'opposé de l'iceberg à mes côté -__- ) **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais voir Ukitake donne toujours la pêche. Pourtant il fait toujours flipper avec ses changements d'humeurs constant.**

**Après une brève discussion, nous nous retrouvons en salle de réunion. Je salut tout le monde et repart dans mes pensées en attendant papi Yamamoto. Quel était ce reiatsu puissant qui ait intervenu juste avant mon évanouissement. D'ailleurs, qui était ces ennemis ? Je me souviens juste d'une forme indistinct puis près, c'est le trou noir. Quelqu'un nous a sauvé ? J'ai beau me creusé la tête, je ne me rappelle de rien. Tiens, papi Yamamoto est arrivé. **

**- Bien. Comme vous le savez forcément, le Seireitei a été attaqué hier soir. Personne n'a vu véritablement les ennemis mais Unohana-taicho, vous m'avez dit … **

**- Hai. Sur le peu de victimes que nous avons eu, plusieurs d'entre elles avaient subit une morsure au niveau du cou, d'où leur sang a été probablement aspiré. **

**Des vampires ? **

**- Mais sur les autres, leurs organes ont été … arrachés. **

**Arrachés ?! **

**- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kyouraku. **

**- Certains de leurs organes comme le cœur ou les poumons ont été … enlevés, retirés. Mais le plus étonnant est que la peau les recouvrant est intacte. Comme si … comme si les organes avaient été enlevés sans qu'on les prennent. **

**- C'est impossible, je murmure. **

**- Et pourtant … **

**- Ce n'est pas tout ce que nous savons, déclara papi Yama, pendant la bataille, certaines personnes sont venus nous accordés leur aide. Mais je tiens à vous préciser que ces personnes étaient nos ennemis il y a peu de temps. Cependant, ils ont des renseignements importants et leur aide ne sera pas de trop. J'ai ainsi décidé qu'ils resteraient à la Soul Society an tant que taicho ou fukutaicho. **

**Des anciens ennemis ? Taicho ? Fukutaicho ? Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi des ennemis seraient venus nous secourir ? Tout sa est très étrange. Et pas du tout logique. **

**- Vous pouvez entrer, déclara papi Yama. **

**La grande porte s'ouvre et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi. Devant nous. Comme si ne rien n'était. Quatre. espada. **

**Szayel. Nell. Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. **

**Bon je sais le prologue était minuscule ^^' alors j'ai essayé de me rattrapé avec le premier chapitre ^o^ . Dites moi ce que vous en penser svp T.T **


End file.
